Family Never Separates
by TheDarkQueen07
Summary: Mitsuki is graduated from college in Florida and is now moved back to Japan where she moved in with Kyoya. Things seem to be the same; but are Mitsuki and Kyoya really the same coupld they used to be, or have things changed? Sequal to Old Friends and Old Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

I was finally back in Japan after three years. I went to my mother's new house where she happily lived with her husband Ryouji and son Masaru. When I knocked on the door, I was met with a hug, and her crying.

"You're back! You're officially back! Oh we've been waiting for you!" she shouted, hugging me tightly.

"M-Mom… I can't breathe," I said. She let go and wiped away a tear.

"Oh you let your hair grow out," she smiled, letting her fingers run though my shoulder length hair. I smiled back.

"Yeah, I kind of like it better long," I said. She pulled me inside and told me she'd get the boys to get my bags.

"Looks whose home!" she shouted, pulling me into a large living room. The first person to jump on me was Honey.

"Mit-Chan! We've all missed you!" he shouted, hugging me. I hugged him back.

"I've missed you guys too," I smiled. He got off of me and pulled me over to the couch and sat me down next to Kyoya and Mori. I hugged them both, not wanting to let go of Kyoya. They started asking about Florida, and I talked to everyone for a few hours. I also got to know Honey's girlfriend Rieko. I wasn't a bit shocked when Haruhi and Tamaki told me they were engaged and getting married in a few months. They had moved to Boston a year ago after Haruhi graduated and were thinking of moving back. Akiko and Minato had gotten married legally but didn't have a wedding. The twins started working with their mom in designs and Mori became a lawyer. Kyoya was still in school for another year. Masaru was going to turn three in a few weeks. By the end of the day, everyone decided to start heading home. First Honey and his girlfriend, then Mori, then the twins, then Akiko and Minato, and last Haruhi and Tamaki.

"We'll come by and see you again in a few days okay? We all know Kyoya wants to spend a few days with you," Tamaki said, hugging me before he left. I walked back into the living room and Kyoya was sitting there reading a book. I sunk into the chair not far from the end of the couch, opposite of him.

"Looks like everyone's happy these days huh? That's good," I smiled.

"Even happier that we have the aunt of the family back now. Honey really has missed having you around, he often got bored too," he said, flipping the page.

"I don't doubt it."

"There is one person who has missed you more than Honey though," he said after a few minutes of silence. I raised a brow with a smile, leaning up.

"Really? Who might that be?" I asked. He smiled.

"Take a good guess."

"Hmm… Akiko? I mean, who wouldn't miss their twin?"

"Good guess; but not who I was talking about, try again."

"Hm… Maybe Tamaki?"

Kyoya stood and stepped over, pulling me up from the chair.

"Wrong again. Have you not missed me?" he asked, looking a little hurt. I put my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you more than anything. I guess all that worrying three years ago was useless hm?" I teased. He kissed me.

"My feelings haven't changed. If anything, being separated like that just made them stronger," he whispered.

"Glad we feel the same way," I smiled, kissing him. He rested his forehead on mine and smiled.

"Move in with me," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Move in with me. I won't have to watch you leave and have to wait to see you again then. Haruhi and Tamaki are moving into an apartment across from mine. I'd love it if you did."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed me again. My mother walked in and smiled.

"It's good to see you two are still together. I'm glad," she said. Kyoya held me tighter.

"I couldn't even think of leaving your daughter Harumi," he said.

"So, Mitsuki are you getting your own place or moving in with Kyoya?" she asked.

"I'm going to move in with him," I smiled. She nodded and Ryouji ran in.

"You better take good care of her! I can legally get on your case about it now since she's my daughter now!" he shouted. I laughed, giving him a hug.

"He'll be fine Pops, I promise," I told him. He hugged back. Kyoya took my hand and we walked outside, putting my bags in a car before we drove to his apartment.

"I've got them, take the keys and unlock the door," he said, tossing me the keys.

"Which one?"

"Eleven five," he said. I nodded, walking up the stairs and unlocking the door. I stepped in and it smelt like him. I giggled and put the keys on the counter. He walked in with my bags and I stepped over, helping him. He closed the door and locked it.

"Do you want to start unpacking or," I cut him off by kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up.

"I think the later unmentioned decision wins," I smiled. He smirked and kissed my neck and back up to my lips as he stepped down the hall to the bedroom. He left the door open since he locked the front door and put me on the bed.

"I can't explain how much I've missed you," he whispered as he held me closer under the sheets, both of us tired and naked. I kissed his neck and bit it gently.

"I've missed you too. If I leave like that for a long time again, I'm bringing you with me, or vise versa."

"Agreed. I love you," he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too."

At that moment, I was glad to be back home. The fact that we still managed to make it work only meant that our relationship is stronger than we even realize. He kissed me one more time before we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and heard the shower running. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, remembering that I had moved in with Kyoya. I sat up, holding the sheets to my chest. When the water turned off, Kyoya walked back in with a towel around his waist and rubbing another on his head.

"Well, good morning Mitsuki," he smiled.

"My clothes are in my bags… Morning to you too," I said with a small smile as he sat next to me. He leaned over and kissed me.

"I'd stay and help you unpack; but I have classes today," he said.

"It's alright, I can do it."

"Alright. I'll give you some of mine to put on for now," he smiled, getting up and walking to his drawers.

"You can hang these shirts and jeans up in here to use those drawers. I just put them in there because I don't really have time to hang them up," he said, tossing me a shirt and pair of shorts. He started getting dressed and so did I. I smiled at him while he was in his school uniform.

"You know, your fathers other business partners are right. You are more handsome than your brothers," I smiled, straightening his tie and kissing him at the door. He smiled back.

"I know, thank you. I'll be back around four," he told me. I nodded.

"Alright. Have a good day," I smiled, kissing him quickly before he turned to go downstairs to his car.

"When did he learn to drive?" I wondered out loud. A guy next door stepped out in the same uniform as Kyoya and looked over at me.

"Oh hey, you're Mitsuki right?" he asked. I nodded, realizing how familiar his blue eyes and black hair was.

"We went to Ouran together three years ago. I'm Ryuki," he said, putting his hand out to me. I raised a brow and thought about it for a minute.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well… Amaya kind of broke up with me for you and then found out you were a girl… Kind of embarrassing really," he laughed. I shook his hand and blushed a bit.

"Sorry. If makes you feel any better, I rejected her after she kissed me," I told him.

"Well, she kind of had it coming. Glad to see you and Kyoya working out still. Every girl who has asked him out at school has told him to forget about you. He stopped talking to them right after that," he said. I nodded.

"I probably would too. I mean, when he visited me in America a guy from my school said to forget him right there in front of Kyoya… That wasn't a pretty ending," I smiled.

"I guess if words gets out you're back; then they'll leave him alone huh?" he smiled.

"I guess so. I'll see you later, I need to unpack," I said, closing the door after he walked away.

"Ryuki? Hm… Oh! He was that guy who I beat up before winter break!" I laughed to myself and started to unpack my things. I finished around noon and laid on the couch. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it.

"Mom said I could find you here. What's up?" Akiko said.

"Just unpacked my things and cleaned up the place a bit. Come on in, where's Minato?" I asked as he walked in.

"Work. He works in the morning and I take nights at the same place."

"Nice, So what do you want?"

"Just wanted to see my sister and ask her how she's doing," he smiled.

"I'm good. Actually happy. I'm glad it's like me leaving just made mine and Kyoya's relationship stronger you know?"

"Well you both also took times out of your schedules to visit each other when you could. Every time he came back home, he looked happier than he had when he left. Tamaki is still surprised on the effect you have on him."

"Well, I know he went off on a guy at my school once because the kid told me to leave Kyoya."

"Moron. Good to see you two aren't distant after this. So, what I really came here was that you need to go find a maid of honor dress," Akiko smiled.

"What for?"

"Haruhi and Tamaki's wedding! Did you forget she asked you to be?"

"A little yeah… Sorry, I've been wrapped up in being back home and moving in with Kyoya. Let me jump in the shower real quick and we can go okay?"

"Well hurry up cause I'm bored," he poked. I walked down the hall to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

When I got changed I stepped out and Akiko got off the couch.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. I had my phone and my wallet and my IPod on me. We walked out and walked down stairs.

"When did you learn to drive to?" I asked, getting in the car. He laughed.

"We all got our licences last year actually. Well, Minato had his already. We couldn't let you and him be the only two that could drive," he said. I laughed and I was a little nervous when he started driving.

"Chill, I'm safe," he teased.

"Oh really? Then put your damn belt on," I said. He stopped at a light and did so.

"Better?"

"Much."

"So Haruhi was thinking of the colors white and red like their old host rose colors," he said. I nodded with a smile and then laughed.

"What?"

"Mine and Kyoya's would be purple and green. Like the Hulk," I laughed.

"You're an idiot," he teased.

"We're twins, which means you are too," I smiled. We pulled up to a place and I realized I should be shopping with Rieko.

"Do you think Reiko and I," I started.

"Reiko didn't want to impose on being in the wedding so early. Renge isn't even going to be there… We pretty much lost contact with her after they all graduated from the academy and she moved back to France. You're the maid of honor and Kyoya is the best man," he told me.

"Pretty small huh?"

"Well, it's just us going to be there, with the exception of the Ootori's and Tamaki's parents and grandmother. His grandmother actually wanted to speak with you when she saw him last."

"Me?"

"Said it was something about our family and grandpa. You know the one that if he didn't cheat Tamaki would be our cousin?"

"Oh… Man how I hated that man… He was worse than Uncle Kenji."

"I think it was old age."

"Either way, I hated him."

"So a red dress huh? Maybe if you got a- Hey look it's the twins. I forgot they worked here," he smiled.

"You dragged me here on purpose didn't you?" I asked. He just laughed as the twins walked up.

"We know exactly what to put you in since we know what Kyoya's tux looks like. It'll go right along with their chosen colors and you'll look great," Kaoru said, linking an arm with me.

"You can trust us. Remember your dress for their graduation and for that dance? We choose out," Hikarou said, linking with my other arm as they pulled me off.

"Nothing really has changed…" I muttered. They sat me down and handed me a red dress and a hair band and a pair of shoes and then forced me into a changing room. I put it on and muttered along with the song playing. Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera and others. I slipped the shoes on and then put the red hair band in my hair. I looked in the mirror and was glad it wasn't one that poofed out. It was silk and straight, though it did flare out a bit with the lace under the skirt. Strapless with a white lining on the top and bottom. I stepped out and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"So, how do I look?" I asked the three boys who were looking. They all smirked.

"Definitely something Kyoya would have troubles with," Kaoru teased. I rolled my eyes.

"We specially ordered this dress; but we might need to resize the top and waist… Mitsuki, you grew an inch didn't you?" Hikarou asked. I nodded.

"I'm the same height as Kyoya and these heels are not going to help," I said.

"Flats it is then. You've also gotten more of a female figure too and your boobs are bigger," Kaoru pointed out.

"You're lucky this is your job," I said.

"I noticed too, but I'm your gay brother so I'm safe too," Akiko laughed.

"You said I had nice breasts when I came to get you!"

"Well, I didn't know you were my sister and we still look. It's kind of a normal guy thing; gay or not," he defended himself.

"You're lucky too," I warned him.

"Wait, it's missing something," Kaoru said, walking off. I took the heels off and Hikarou took them, walking off with them.

"Best place for them to work. Somewhere that their experience in fashion and hosting comes well in," I said. Akiko nodded and Kaoru came back with a white ribbon; tying it from behind around my waist.

"I want the bow in front, so don't think of this weirdly okay?" he asked.

"From you guys I have had weirder," I said. He chuckled lightly.

"Like when we tickled you?"

"Exactly that."

He finished tying the bow and Hikarou was back.

"Nice touch. We'll just get the measurements made and get it ordered," he smiled.

"I thought so myself. It just makes it look even better on her. I wonder what else we could put on her to make her look good," Kaoru smirked.

"I am not playing doll!"

"Not doll, just model," they shrugged.

"It's not like you're doing anything today anyways," Akiko mentioned.

"Yeah! You can help us get the pictures for the dresses done early!" Hikarou said.

"Best part is we know you'd do it for free if we asked nicely, so please?" Kaoru asked. I sighed and hung my head.

"Yes… Akiko, you're dead," I said. He just smiled and sat down.

"Go take that one off and put this one on," Hikarou said, handing me another dress. I walked back into the changing room and put it on.

"What size is this one exactly?" I asked.

"A ten, why?" Kaoru questioned. I stayed silent and looked into the mirror. Before I left I was an eleven, how can a ten be big on me now?

"It's kind of loose," I said.

"Well cause you got curves and went from a ten to an eight. Though you need a twelve for your breast," Hikarou said bluntly.

"Gee, thanks for putting it that way," I said, stepping out. Kaoru looked a little surprised and smiled.

"Now for the pictures," they smiled. It went on like that for hours. I never thought I would ever end up starting to hate trying things on; but this brought it close. It was almost three when we finished.

"Thanks Mitsuki," the boys said as I walked back out in my original clothes.

"No problem; but next time I'm doing it for an hour that's it," I said, "I am not spending another day here like this again."

"It's fine," Hikarou said with a smirk.

"We'll see you later and let you know when your dress is in," Kaoru said as Akiko and I left.

"Alright, bye boys," I smiled, letting the door close behind me. I got in the car and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to try anything else on now," I said, rubbing my forehead. Akiko laughed as we got in the car.

"Well, Kyoya gets out of school in fifteen minutes. Want to head back home now?" he asked. Home… A place where I lived with Kyoya. The thought made me smile as I nodded.

"Yeah."

He laughed and started driving me back to the apartment. We got there the same time Kyoya did and parked next to him. Kyoya got out and looked over curiously.

"I took her to go try that dress out that the twins picked out for Haruhi's wedding," Akiko told him when we got out.

"How'd that go?" he asked, putting his arm around my waist when I reached him.

"It was good, but I dropped a few dress sizes without realizing it and was told my breast got bigger. Then ended up helping them get pictures of other dresses they needed to get done," I sighed.

"Remind me to get copies," he said.

"You're horrible," I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to head home, Minato is probably wondering why I'm late for work and took over my shift again. See you guys later," he said, getting back in his car.

"Bye Akiko," I waved as he drove off. I walked up the steps with Kyoya and walked inside after he unlocked the door.

"I'd give you a spare key; but Tamaki has it for emergencies. I'll get another one made for you," he said.

"Alright. Oh, I talked to that guy that lives next door. Ry… Something. I know I beat him up at Ouran," I laughed.

"Ryuki, yes. He told me he spoke to you, ended up getting a few girls off my back when he asked about you moving in. I'm glad he talked to you; otherwise I would have been followed home again," he said, kissing my cheek before walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I sat at the counter and rested my chin on my hands, smiling at him.

"So, what do you want for dinner? Have you eaten today?" he asked.

"Do I look like I starve myself?" I asked, a little worried.

"No, it's just all the dishes are clean," he said.

"Oh, sorry; I have no clue how I dropped from an eleven to an eight," I said. He lightly smiled.

"You didn't answer my question," he said.

"Yes, I had a bowl of cereal and a salad today,' I told him.

"What did you used to eat in college?"

"Well, pizza, some fast food places. I ate out with a couple of friends a lot; never really cooked at home. It was usually junk food too."

"Exercise?"

"Walking up and down the stairs everyday yeah, and whenever Taylor wanted me to go walk her dog with her. Or when Duncan wanted me to go run with him, oh that was horrible…"

"Duncan?"

"Taylor's boyfriend. I lived with them my last year of college."

"Makes sense, well I have no clue how you lost it either. I guess adding exercise since you used to eat like that before you left too," he smiled.

"You calling me a pig?" I poked.

"Not at all. I just know you eat as much as Honey and neither of you really gain weight."

"People at my schools hated that when I grew up," I giggled. He smiled.

"What would you like for dinner?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I could cook something for you since you were at school all day," I suggested. He smiled.

"I was thinking of going out for tonight if you'd like."

"Like a date?"

"Yes; just not one we need to get dressed up for, I don't feel like going high profile," he said. I smiled.

"Like a normal commoner date?" I asked with a smile. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh I love you."

"I know how much you don't like acting like the kind of person I was raised to be. Though I do like the commoners way of life. It's a lot less stressful."

"It's more fun too," I winked and he smiled.

"Then where would you like to go?"

"Maybe to that new American restaurant that opened up down the street? I've been there in Florida and it's some place you'd like. They have spicy foods," I smiled.

"Well that's obvious with a chilli pepper on the sign," he smiled.

"Do you have homework?" I teased.

"A bit actually," he said.

"Then work on it first," I told him.

"Or what?" he smirked.

"Do you really want there to be consequences?"

"With you not really, you can be mean."

"Damn straight I can be mean. Which reminds me, I've never really seen your selfish mean side the others keep mentioning," I said, raising a brow.

"Well, before if I had no benefits from it I didn't really care. Then you came back and I ended up not really caring what I get as to what you get."

"I didn't think just one person could change the way a person sees their life so much…"

Kyoya put his hands over mine and smiled, "Of course they can. It just depends on the effect that person has. You happen to have a, what I consider a good effect, on me. You made me open my eyes and realize that being selfish is sometimes not the way to go. I still am in some ways though," he explained. I tilted my head.

"I don't want you to be with someone else. I want you, and sometimes I wished the others wouldn't take you from me because I want to be with you and just you and for you to be with me. I want to be the only one who knows who you really are. The only one to see you smile, the only one to see you cry, laugh, or get angry.

I don't want you to leave me, and I want you to be with me at all times; but because we have the same friends, I don't feel jealous of you being with them. Knowing that you'll be here or with one of them makes me feel better than thinking of you hanging out with some other guy I hardly know. When you were gone, there were days I didn't even want to get up for school because I wanted to be with you.

I'm sure the others wouldn't believe that I'd say something like this about four years ago; but now, I know they would hit me if I didn't tell you this. You saw how I got about you with that one kid from your school, and that's only part of it," he told me. I bit my lip and smiled.

"I'm happy you feel that way because I have no clue what I'd do if you didn't. When Ryuki told me about what the girls said to you like the guys said at my school to me, I kind of wanted to go with him and show up in your class and prove a point. Only being able to see you those times I visited, I only had a limited time to be with you… I hated that. I'm glad you asked me to move in with you so now I don't have to leave you. I'd didn't mind when you were in the host club when you spent time with other girls; but now since you're in college it's a bit different. I'm glad I bring this side of you out and the others kind of like it too. I love you, and I know now that nothing can really change that. We spent three years with limited time with each other; and when we finally are able to stay with each other, we do. I felt like all the worrying and stressing about it before wasn't really necessary, but how can I not worry about it? It's you, and everyone is right… We really do belong with the other. Who else would be able to put up with us like we do?" I asked.

"Tamaki and Haruhi maybe?" he laughed.

"Hah, there's no way I'd end up with Tamaki. I love him like family and all but hell no. I'd prefer one of the twins over him," I smiled. He smiled back and pulled me over the counter to kiss him.

"I wasn't expecting to walk into a personal romantic scene; but I guess I did huh? I'm glad you two got that out in the open because I wanted to talk to Kyoya and Haruhi wanted to talk to you," Tamaki said from the door way. I leaned back and looked at him.

"You just seem to find your way to see these conversations huh? What's wrong?" I asked, noticing the worried look on his face. He shrugged.

"I don't know, she won't tell me… Will you please?" he asked, stepping closer.

"I'll be right back then, and don't take too long because Kyoya has homework and we also have plans," I told him, walking past him and out the door. I grabbed the railing and hopped over it, landing on the sidewalk with a little stinging pain in my feet; mainly because I was barefoot. I walked over and Haruhi was playing with the edge of her shirt.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning against Tamaki's car with her as I crossed my arms and smiled.

"I think… I've been sick lately and I've missed my period twice," she said quietly. My smile dropped and my arms went to my side. I put one hand on the car and leaned down to her level.

"Wait, did you and Tamaki?" the question I asked being implied.

"The night he asked me to marry him yeah…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Haruhi! You two are getting married! Come on, I'll get Kyoya's keys and we'll head to the store real quick. Does Tamaki think you are too?"

"The store? For what, and yeah. We were talking about it before we came over."

"A test of course. I'll be right back," I said with a smile as I turned to run up the stairs. I stepped inside and Kyoya had a semi-shocked look on his face. I stepped over to him.

"Keys please?" I asked.

"Why?" he questioned, giving me a side glance.

"Just give me the keys Kyoya. Don't worry Tamaki, she'll be fine," I smiled. He nodded and Kyoya handed me his keys. I kissed his cheek.

"We'll be back in ten minutes," I said, putting on flip flops I left by the door and stepping out. I walked down the steps and we got into Kyoya's car.

"How do you feel on the line right now?" I asked.

"Kind of scared honestly… I mean, what if Tamaki and I aren't ready for a kid? How the hell would he be able to take care of a baby?" she asked.

"Don't get too worried now okay? There are classes that help you guys with this stuff, so don't stress over it. Plus, you have all the rest of us too. We're not going to go anywhere. Family, no matter what happens, never separates. Ever," I told her. She smiled.

"Thanks."

We pulled in and walked in.

"Oh that's one of the girls Kyoya went off on last year," Haruhi said as we walked down an aisle. I looked to see she was pointing at a girl who was in the make-up department with a younger sibling.

"Why would they be here?" I asked.

"Well, her sister is like twelve, would you want her to have expensive make-up?"

"You have a point," I said, grabbing two tests.

"Why two?" Haruhi asked.

"Always smart to have one on hand," I told her. She nodded and after I paid for them we left.

"Aren't you still on the pill?" she asked when we got in.

"Yeah; but I'll be switching them soon after I see the doctor in a few weeks. Switching them out is smart so your body doesn't get used to them."

"Looks like you have yourself prepared to avoid this kind of thing."

"Well, after what happened between Takeo and I… I decided to take precautions. I don't want to go through another fake scare," I told her. We got back to the apartment and when we walked inside, I pulled her into the bathroom with me and locked both doors.

"Does that door go to the bedroom?" she asked. I nodded.

"Hey, why did you lock us out?" Tamaki shouted.

"Oh just leave us alone right now! It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand!" I yelled back.

"Now we wait for three minutes…" Haruhi muttered.

"Want me to let him in?" I asked her. She nodded and I opened the door. When I did, Tamaki and Kyoya fell over on top of each other.

"Well, I may never get to see a sight like this again," I laughed. Haruhi laughed too and they got up, Tamaki was sitting on the edge of the tub with Haruhi in an instant, hugging her close. I leaned against Kyoya and he put his arm around me.

"I'm glad we're the first two you two decided to talk to this about," Kyoya said. I smiled.

-Kyoya's POV-

Mitsuki walked out the door and I watched her jump over the railing. I sighed, wishing she'd stop doing things like that. I looked at Tamaki, and he still looked worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think Haruhi's pregnant!" he blurted. I looked at him partially surprised, though they were getting married so it was understandable.

"Well, when?"

"When what?"

"When did you two?"

"The night I asked her to marry me two months ago."

"And?"

"She's been sick lately and she's missed her period twice… If she is what do I do?"

Mitsuki came running back in and stepped over to me, asking for my keys.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to toy with her a bit.

"Just give me the keys Kyoya. Don't worry Tamaki, she'll be fine," she said. I gave her my keys and she walked out, closing the door.

"If she is, then you take care of her and then you both take care of a child. You're getting married, and you'll actually be starting your own family right? This is what you wanted. To marry her and start your own family with her," I told him.

"What if we're not ready?"

"I'm sure more than half the worlds' population isn't ready to have kids when it happens. I know Harumi and Ryouji weren't, but look at little Masaru. He's as happy as he could be and they are too. You two will be fine."

"Really?"

"If you ever need help, you do have the rest of us. Mori and Honey, the twins, Akiko and Minato, and Mitsuki and I. there's no doubt Mitsuki would love to help since she used to volunteer at a daycare remember?"

"You're right, but what if Haruhi…"

"She won't, it's yours remember? She loves you, otherwise she wouldn't be marrying you idiot."

"Hi, bye. Be right back," Mitsuki said, pulling Haruhi with her to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. I went to open the other door from our bedroom; but she locked that one too. We tried to unlock them; but when we ended up leaning on it, Mitsuki opened it and Tamaki fell on top of me.

"Well, I might never get to see this sight again," she laughed. Haruhi laughed too, and Tamaki got up to sit next to her. I got up, Mitsuki leaning on me.

"I'm glad we're the first two you two decided to talk to about this," I said. Mitsuki smiled and Haruhi nodded.

~Haruhi's POV~

We sat there in silence, the four of us, for what seemed like ages until there was a beep. I looked at Mitsuki, who leaned over to the sink to pick it up. Kyoya and her kept a straight face when they handed it to me. I swallowed and looked at it. A little pink plus…

"I… I'm pregnant," I said. I smiled a bit and Tamaki hugged me.

"We're going to have a baby!" he shouted, kissing my cheek.

"Congratulations!" Mitsuki said, joining the hug. I knew we'd have nothing to worry about now. With the friends we had, we'd be perfectly fine with another addition to the family we made already.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I let go of Haruhi and couldn't help but giggle at the wide smile on Tamaki's face. I took Kyoya's hand and pulled him from the bathroom.

"Let's leave them be for a minute. They always give us our space," I said. He followed and I pushed him onto the couch.

"Get started on your school work now. I have things I need to check with the company anyways," I said.

"They seem even happier than before now huh?" he asked, pulling a notebook out of his bag.

"Who wouldn't be? I mean, Mom and Ryouji are now too with Masaru to take care of. I guess it's just something babies do. Who could blame them? They're cute," I said, opening the laptop on the counter and sitting in the chair.

"I'm just glad that they're not too worried about it. They'd be fine parents," he said.

"Well of course. If you saw how Tamaki treated us when he acted like the fatherly figure… They'll be fine," I checked my email and started looking at the stats for the weekly report before I sent in an email on the profits.

"You were going to say something weren't you?" he asked, stepping over behind me.

"It's hard to really place a way to put it when you had to go for nearly fourteen years," I told him. He started to massage my shoulders and chuckled.

"Hard to believe we're twenty-one already isn't it?" he asked.

"Tamaki turns twenty-two next month… It's surprising how time can go by so fast," I said.

"It is," he agreed. Tamaki and Haruhi walked out with smiles and then Tamaki looked at us questioningly.

"I know Haruhi and I have an anniversary of Valentine's day Mitsuki… But yours and Kyoya's was never really mentioned now was it?" he asked.

"I remember that you guys told me you two started dating on Valentine's day but didn't really become open about it until before my birthday," I said, straying off the topic. Tamaki sighed.

"You're avoiding the topic again!" he yelled I laughed.

"You're still annoying as always," I teased.

"You're not as mean or harsh as you used to be though… I'm glad," he smiled.

"The day before her birthday," Kyoya said.

"We didn't do anything for Halloween that year! Sorry Mitsuki… Usually we do but I guess with us being seniors and the other two having college to worry about," Tamaki started and I laughed.

"You're an idiot Tamaki," I laughed. He raised a brow.

"Wha?"

"That's when they actually got together," Haruhi said.

"That's weird…" he said.

"How?" I asked.

"The Shadow Lord and his Queen's anniversary on Halloween? You can't tell me that's not weird!" he shouted.

"He has a point, there irony in that somehow," Kyoya said.

"I see it," Haruhi and I said.

"We're going to head home now. Thank though," Tamaki said, walking with Haruhi to the door.

"Anytime. If you guys need anything just ask," I smiled, waving as he closed the door.

"You finish your work?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, kissing my neck when I turned back to the computer. I whined when I read another email.

"What?" he asked.

"A business meeting with your dad and Tamaki's dad… Last time they ended up arguing about expanding or not… Sometimes I feel smarter than them," I said. He chuckled lightly.

"I wouldn't doubt that. I'll go change and we can go," he smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Alright," I smiled, kissing him. He kissed back and then walked to the bedroom to change. When he stepped back out he was just in plain jeans and a plaid shirt. I smiled and got out of the chair and we walked out. Ryuki was just getting home as we were leaving.

"Hey Kyoya," he said smiling lightly.

"Hello Ryuki," Kyoya answered back.

"Hi Mitsuki. You two going on a date?"

"Yes," Kyoya said, taking my hand and pulling me with him faster.

"See you guys later then," he called before walking in.

"I can't stand him…" Kyoya muttered when we got in the car.

"He seems nice… Why not?" I asked.

"If you're not careful he'll end up trying to get to you too. He just uses girls. He'll sleep with them and the next morning he's kicking them out. If he has to he'll use force. Try to avoid him, please?" Kyoya asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"Don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine remember?" I smiled.

"I still worry. You know that," he said, pulling out of the parking space.

"I know. Oh! I think I know how I dropped the dress sizes," I said, remembering how I had started dancing with Taylor.

"Oh?" Kyoya asked.

"Dancing," I laughed. He smiled.

"Doesn't surprise me," he said. I smiled back.

-Kyoya's POV-

I sighed as Mitsuki stumbled out of the car.

"That's the last time I ask you if you want a drink… Where are you going?" I shouted, following her down the sidewalk.

"I wanna go for a walk," she said, her words slightly slurred. I caught her wrist and laughed, pulling her to me.

"Not in your drunken state Mitsuki," I said. She tried to push me away; but she wasn't really trying.

"B-But I wanna. You warm," she muttered, leaning into me. I shook my head and kissed her forehead.

"Let's just go back inside okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nice out… Where the others?" she asked, hiccuping a bit and skipping words.

"They're inside," I lied. She giggled and slipped out of my arms, walking off again. I had to grab her arm to pull her back to the apartment.

"Next time, we're going to do this at someone's house…" I muttered, helping her up the stairs. When I got her inside, she laid on the couch.

"Kyo-kun… I'm tir…" her words trailed off and I smiled as she ended up falling asleep.

"I'm not letting you drink again," I muttered, kissing her head as I picked her up to carry her to the bed.

"At least not in public again," I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

~Mitsuki's POV~

"Happy birthday Tamaki and Masaru!" we all shouted at the same time. I still found it weird that my baby brother had the same birthday as the guy who acted like an older brother to me. Tamaki let Masaru blow all the candles out while he sat on Tamaki's lap. Tamaki smiled and Masaru hugged him.

"Happy birfday broder!" he shouted. Tamaki smiled and hugged him back.

"Happy birthday to you too," Tamaki said. Masaru got off his lap and ran back over to our mother as Tamaki started cutting the cake. I was talking to Haruhi about the baby and going to the doctors.

"I'd rather have another girl come with me to the OBGYN than Tamaki… I don't think he'd be able to handle it until we went in for sonograms," she said. I nodded.

"I don't mind going. I have nothing else to do these days except read reports and send in other things for the company and all. Being the manager and owner isn't that tiresome as they think. Whenever you set up the appointment I'll go with you," I smiled. She nodded, smiling back. Their wedding was in three weeks and Kyoya was talking to Tamaki about them living separately to make their honey moon more special. I was going to be staying with Haruhi at their apartment across the street from Kyoya's and mine. I stepped over to Tamaki and he handed me a plate with cake on it.

"Thanks. No raping Kyoya while I'm staying at your place okay?" I joked.

"Aww, alright," he teased back and Kyoya sighed and I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Love you," I told him.

"Love you too."

"Mitsuki, do you want a drink?" Honey asked, walking over.

"What kind?" I asked. After the date Kyoya and I went on and I came home drunk I decided to be careful. He said it was cute and funny; but it could have been worse I guess.

"Some milk for your cake," he said, handing me a glass. I nodded, taking it. I ended up drinking the milk, but giving the cake to Masaru. The others were drinking, but Haruhi wasn't since she was with child.

"Why don't you have a drink Mitsuki?" she asked.

"I'm good. I don't feel like it, and I'd feel bad if I did and you can't," I told her. She nodded. Even though we were just at the pool area by the apartments, it reminded me of my birthday party at Tamaki's old mansion.

"I think our boys may end up going home drunk with each other," she giggled, pointing over to them. I looked over and Kyoya had his arm around Tamaki as he was talking to him, his words slurring. I giggled.

"We're going to head home. Masaru's getting tired and it's almost ten," Mom and Ryouji said, walking over. We hugged them and they left.

"Hikarou is drunk as hell… Help me," Kaoru said, hiding behind me. I sighed and Hikarou tried to grab his brother from around me.

"Wait, Kaoru!" he shouted as Kaoru ran off laughing.

"Maybe you should take him home," I called over to Kaoru, getting his brother off of me. Mori left when Honey fell asleep and so did his girlfriend. Kaoru took his drunken brother home and I told Haruhi to go on and I'd get the other two.

"Hey, idiots, come on. Haruhi went on to the apartment, I have to make sure you two make it okay?" I said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Good luck getting Kyoya to come home, I'll see you then," Tamaki said, stumbling out the gate. I walked over to Kyoya, who had his feet in the hot tub.

"Misuki com'ere!" he shouted. I sighed and walked over, pulling on his arm.

"Time to go back home Kyoya," I said.

"Not yet," he complained.

"Yes, come on," I told him, pulling on his arm more. He pulled his arm away from me and pushed me over.

"I said, not yet," he said, getting up when he fell over. I tried to get up; but he just pushed me back down, crouching down to my level.

"Why you try n pull me long like that? I dun wanna go," he muttered. I sat up and he held me against the wall by my neck, choking me.

"K-Kyoya, stop it!" I shouted, choking. His grip got tighter. I knew he was drunk out of his mind and that he'd leave a bruise. I kicked him over and he slapped me. I held my cheek and bit my lip.

"Stop try-in to do me to go home!" he shouted, his words slurred. I got up and shoved him back when he stepped to me. Drunk or not, he was going to really regret hitting me when he wakes up in the morning. He landed in the pool and I started to walk off.

"Misuki, wait!" he yelled, getting out of the pool.

"No!" I shouted back, walking out the pool gate and back to the apartments. I looked back to see him running. I ran up the stairs and into Haruhi's apartment, locking the door behind me and sliding down it. He banged on the door.

"Lemme in!" he yelled.

"No! Go home!" I shouted, crying as I covered my ears. He kept banging on the door and I heard Tamaki come get him.

"Kyoya, come on. You need to go to bed," he said. Haruhi stepped over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't want to be near him right now…" I muttered, walking to the bathroom, "I'm getting in the shower now."

"Alright. Did he hit you?" she asked, following me down the hall. I swallowed and rubbed my throat too as I nodded.

"I'll be fine…" I told her. She nodded.

"Do you want me to tell Tamaki so he can talk to Kyoya about it in the morning?" she asked.

"I-If you wouldn't mind? I don't think I'd be able to tell him he did this," I told her.

"I didn't know he could get violent with you like that," she said.

"I didn't think he could get violent at all," I said.

"He dented a car once when he was mad at Tamaki… He's as good a fighter as Honey and Mori, just as strong too. I guess he never showed you huh?"

I shook my head, "I guess there's still a lot I don't know about him then. I'm just going to get in the shower then go to bed."

"Alright, I'll call Tamaki. Night," she said. I nodded and closed the door, getting in the shower.

The next morning I woke up to the door opening. I sat up from the couch and looked over to Tamaki walking in, his eyes wide from the bruise on my cheek and throat. He rushed over and sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I've had worse you know," I told him.

"I can't believe something like this came from him… I woke him up and talked to him about it, he's going to come over once he gets dressed."

"Thanks… He was drunk, so I don't really blame him."

"Drunk or not, it was Kyoya hurting you."

"I know. Haruhi is still asleep I guess?"

"Yeah, if she's not up by now. I'll just let her sleep for now."

I nodded and saw Kyoya leave our apartment across the street from out the door. Tamaki followed my gaze.

"You want me to leave?"

"He might want you too."

"I'll be in the kitchen then," he said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I rubbed my cheek lightly and turned the TV on. Kyoya walked in just a few minutes later and closed the door. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and went back to the TV. His eyes were wide with shock and he stepped over quickly, sitting next to me.

"I-I did this?" he asked quietly. He touched my cheek carefully and I looked at him as his gaze went to my neck.

"I don't even remember… I… I am so sorry Mitsuki," he whispered. I tried to smile, and he cut me off before I could say its fine.

"Don't even say it's alright or it's okay or its fine because it's not. I never meant to hurt you, and I never want to."

"Kyoya," I started. He hugged me and held me close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I love you," he said, "I never want to hurt you. I don't even know what happened last night. I can't even remember. I can't believe that I'd do something like this to you."

"Kyoya, it's not like I'm not going to forgive you. It's just like the night after I got back… I slapped you too remember? You ended up with a bruise on your chest while we were still leaving to go back home. I didn't remember what happened, and you don't either. I don't exactly blame you. It's probably be best if we just stayed away from alcohol."

He looked at me, his face still a bit worried, "How can you shrug this off like it's nothing?"

"Because I've had worse done to me by sober people remember? It's nothing bad, I'm not in the hospital or seriously hurt. Just a couple of bruises that will end up going away by the end of today. That's how. We'll have bad times and good times, everyone does. Like when Tamaki called me upset because Haruhi and him got into an argument. This is just one of those bad times. Just because of one little accident and a stupid drunk decision I'm not going to hate you for it, or even hold it against you. I love you remember?" I smiled. He sat back and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. I leaned over, moved his hand and kissed his cheek. I wiped away another tear and hugged him, resting my chin on his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back and when I pulled back he rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you too," he whispered. He hand gently stroked my bruised cheek and I put my hand on his.

"Are you two…? Okay now?" Tamaki asked, stepping out of the kitchen. Kyoya looked over at him.

"Have you been there the entire time?" he asked.

"Were you crying?"

"Yes," I answered both of their questions. I heard a door open down the hall and Haruhi yawn. When she stepped out, she looked confused.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"They're okay again," Tamaki smiled. I laughed and hugged Kyoya. I didn't want to move and my phone started to ring.

"Are you going to get that?" Kyoya asked.

"It's just Akiko… I know it by his ringtone," I sighed, answering the phone, "What?"

"We heard what happened. Are you alright!" he shouted.

"That's my ear thank you. I'm fine; I talked to him about it. Jeez, stop trying to make me deaf."

"So you two aren't like, avoiding each other?"

"I'm facing him in his lap right now; does it sound like I'm avoiding him?"

"I don't want that image in my head…"

"To bad. Think about it. All day long. Bye now," I hung up and laughed a bit.

"I wonder… What are our ringtones?" Tamaki asked.

"Akiko's is scandalous from Soul Eater, Minato's is Paper moon from Soul Eater, Kaoru's is the opening of Soul eater," I started and laughed.

"That's right, the four of you watch that… Makes sense," Tamaki laughed.

"Honey's is Tea Party by Kerli which you have no clue who that is, Haruhi's is Lady Marmalade. A new version by a group of girls you don't know either… I'm sorry; going to America really had me end up listening to their music. Hikarou's is a song called I don't wanna grow up, Mori's is a piano cover of scandalous, Tamaki yours is Starships, and Kyoya's is…" I stopped, looking at him. He raised a brow.

"The same song it was to begin with back when I got everyone's number," I smiled.

"It is?" Tamaki asked.

"I've never heard it," Kyoya said.

"Enchanted. Well, the owl city cover," I smiled, knowing he heard it before when I showed him. He smiled back and kissed my cheek.

"Did you know that Kyoya's for yours is a song from One Republic?" Tamaki asked.

"You might actually know some of the songs I listen to then," I laughed. Tamaki nodded.

"We lived in Boston for a year remember?"

"Oh right, sorry."

"Do you know all this time?" he asked. I nodded, smiling.

"It makes sense. He would choose that song," I said. Haruhi all of a sudden rushed to the bathroom and Tamaki followed her.

"Poor girl. I'd hate to be her right now," I said, frowning slightly. I got off Kyoya's lap and laid back down, my legs going over his lap. He rubbed my thigh lightly and nodded.

"I'm not going to lie; seeing them happy like that has me thinking," he said. I raised a brow.

"Finish school first and then we'll talk about it," I said.

"Seems fair, by why wait so long?"

"They keep you up at night. I don't want you going to school tired. I'm also not having a child out of wedlock," I told him.

"And if we got married before I got out of school?"

"Don't try to turn it into something different now. Finish school first and then we'll talk about it okay?"

"I'm starting to think you're not wanting to be committed like that," he teased.

"Actually, I've never thought about it… I don't like to ponder in the future and think of what might happen when I can enjoy what's going on now with you."

"That's understandable," he said, squeezing the area right above my knee cap, causing me to knee his eye. I sat up quickly.

"Kyoya, I'm so sorry!" I shouted. He laughed.

"It's alright, I kind of had it coming," he said. Tamaki walked out.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He tickled me and I kneed his eye. Let me look at it," I said, moving his hand. A slight bruise was starting to form.

"Tamaki will you get ice, oh I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"A little. It's alright," he laughed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Tamaki walked back over and handed me a bag of ice wrapped in a wash cloth.

"Yes, I'm sure. It was an accident," he said, letting me put the ice on his eye.

"You should know better than to tickle me then," I warned him. I put his hand over mine and leaned over to kiss me. I kissed him back and Haruhi walked out, wiping her mouth off with a cloth.

"What the?" she asked.

"I kneed his eye…" I told her, a little embarrassed. She laughed.

"Well, if we didn't know better we'd think you two got in a serious fight or something."

"I'm glad we can pass it off as accidents," I laughed. She nodded.

"Oh, I have a doctor's appointment to tell me how far along I am later. Do you want to come? Tamaki's going to take me."

"I think I'll stay here. I still have some talking I want to do with Kyoya," I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He raised a brow, still holding the ice to his eye. She nodded and Tamaki handed her a glass of water.

"So, as we were talking about. Hey, do you two think Mitsuki and I would make good parents?" Kyoya asked. I pushed the ice harder on his eye.

"That's uncalled for Kyoya!" I shouted and he laughed.

"Well, Mitsuki would definitely make a good mother! I mean, look how she treats Masaru and Honey at times. You… Uhh," Tamaki rubbed the back of his head.

"No offence; but you're kind of scary Kyoya," Haruhi said.

"I thought you guys said he's kinda of changed?" I asked.

"He has; but when you're not around he goes back to his 'I don't care what you do, just don't involve me in your stupid games and tricks' self…" Tamaki said, slouching over a bit.

"I see…" I said, looking at Kyoya with a raised brow. He half smiled.

"I still want to see what you were like before… Come on," I whined.

"It's next to impossible for me to be my old self around you. I pushed everyone else out after I lost you the first time. I got you back, and Tamaki broke down my walls. I don't exactly go back to that, I just don't want to get involved because I don't want to have to call my girlfriend to get me out of a prison cell with you guys," Kyoya said, "If anything, if I'm going to be stuck in a cell with you and the twins; she has to be there too."

"Juvenile prison cells aren't fun either…" I said.

"I'm afraid to know why you know that," Haruhi said. I laughed.

"Apparently, you're not allowed to party on a roof with a group of friends and blow off fireworks at five in the morning," I laughed.

"Now why would you do that?" Kyoya asked.

"I was fifteen and bored? It was in France and Tamaki's mom had to get Éclair and I out," I laughed, "You're mother knows I'm troublesome."

"She told me about that. Said your uncle was furious at you for it and when Éclair claimed you forced her, you agreed to it."

"Cause I did. She was being a bore. Though she's still mad at me for her ex boyfriend breaking up with her to date me," I sighed.

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, she's kind of a snob if you ask me. I'm related to her so I can say that. She's actually not that bad; unless you get on her bad side," I told them.

"None of us really like her," Tamaki said, "Though; she let me still see my mother too. Thanks to your family, and she likes that I'm happy with Haruhi," he said, hugging her; playing with her longish hair. It was just inches longer than mine. I nodded with a slight smile. I heard loud rock music start playing.

"Looks like the neighbors home from vacation," Tamaki sighed.

"Neighbor huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, he left for a few months on vacation. He's always blasting rock music. It gets annoying at times," he said. I nodded and it stopped and started again fifteen minutes later.

"Car to inside… Three doors down right?" I asked. He nodded and I got up.

"She's pregnant, her senses will be getting stronger and we don't need her with a headache," I said, walking out the door. The guy has buzz cut hair and tattoos all down his arms. He was talking on the phone and saw me. He hung up and smirked at me.

"You new here?" he shouted over the music.

"Sorry I can't hear you over your obnoxious music," I yelled back. He walked in and turned it down before walking back out. I was next to his door.

"Sorry, you said?" he asked, same flirtatious smirk.

"I said I couldn't hear you."

"I asked if you're new."

"I've been living across the street for a month next week."

"Oh nice, which place?"

"Like I'll tell you. Look buddy, my friend is pregnant and that music is going to give her a headache and you a few fines," I smiled mockingly.

"And I should care why?" he asked.

"Option A, I could report your ass or option B."

"Option B?" He asked. I quickly tripped him onto the floor and twisted an arm behind his back while I kept my knee pressing into his elbow on the other.

"I'll force you to turn it down or off when I need to. I don't think you want that now do you?"

"You're quick and fierce. I like it," he smirked. I pressed my knee harder and he groaned in pain.

"Don't even think about hitting on me. I live in eleven five over there with Kyoya," I told him.

"You're Ootori's girl everyone has been trying to tell him to give up on? Well, besides his obnoxious friend and his girlfriend three doors down?" he asked. I pulled the twisted arm up his back more.

"A little more and it'll pop. He may be obnoxious; but only we get to call him that. I'm back bitch, and I'm not going anywhere. Haruhi's pregnant and I don't need her getting a headache every time you come home. So keep it down or I'll make you. Got it?"

"I'm not so sure," he said flirtatiously. I pulled his arm up more, nearly dislocating it and pressed as hard on his elbow without cracking it and he shouted in pain.

"Okay, okay! I'll keep it down! Just get off!" he shouted. I got up, using his head as a cushion as I pushed myself up.

"Good," I told him. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"So you're Takashi Mitsuki right?" he asked.

"What about it?"

"Thought my cousin shot you down," he said. I glared at him.

"You're Takeo's cousin?"

"Little punk deserved to go to jail. I may look mean; but he's got issues. I'll keep it down then, I know if I mess with you; one of you guys will have my ass chewed up."

"You tell him I'm back, your ass will be on a damn platter. Keep it down and learn some manners, just don't flirt with women right off the bat," I told him. I turned around as he walked back inside. The other three were standing there and I smiled, skipping over to them.

"He was being a jerk, so I had to use force," I smiled.

"Well… Seems that you can still be harsh," Tamaki said.

"Just not as much as I used to with you," I said. He nodded.

"Which reminds me, Haruhi says you answer questions in your sleep?" he asked. My smile fell.

"You tell the twins I will hunt you down and skin you alive," I threatened him. He hid behind Kyoya.

"Gah! She has an evil look in her eyes like you did when you finally opened up! Make it go away!" he shouted. Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses back up on his face.

"Not my problem Tamaki. You brought it up, I'd take her warning if I were you though. She looks serious," he said, walking back inside.

"You better not ask me questions in my sleep either," I warned Kyoya.

"Like you'd remember," he teased.

"I'm not kidding. Mom used to do it to me… I don't lie in my sleep," I sighed, following him.

"I know," he smirked, "I didn't know you used to like Shinee."

"You're horrible!" I yelled. He laughed.

"I know, but you can't do anything about it," he mocked.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, stepping toward him. He stepped around me and ran out the door.

"Kyoya!" I yelled, running out after him. He was over by his car laughing.

"Get back here!" I shouted, running after him as he took off down the sidewalk.

"Why should I?" He called over his shoulder.

"Because you love me?" I asked playfully, stopping where I was. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Don't pull that card on me."

"But you do, don't you?"

"I said don't pull that card on me. If I can't pull it on you, you can't- Not with the fake crying either. That's unfair!" he shouted. I sniffed as I faked crying.

"B-But I thought you did… Is that why," I cut myself off before I said something I didn't mean. I covered my mouth.

"You were about to say something you didn't mean weren't you?" he asked, walking back over. I nodded.

"It would have turned this into an argument. I'm sorry," I said. When he got closer, I noticed that the bruise under his eye had gone purple. I winced.

"You're eye looks like it hurts," I told him.

"So does your cheek, though the ones on your neck are gone," he said. Once he got close enough, I hit his arm.

"If you knew I did that in my sleep why didn't you just say something? Jerk."

"I was having fun with it," he laughed, rubbing his arm.

"You're lucky I love you."

"So this was a love tap now huh?" he asked, pointing to his eye.

"That was a warning to not tickle me. Be glad you didn't have your glasses on!"

"That would have been a problem," he agreed. I nodded and we walked back to Tamaki's apartment.

"I haven't seen Kyoya act like that… Ever," Tamaki said.

"Sorry? She sees a side of me you guys don't," Kyoya said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I don't want to even know what side of you you're talking about," Tamaki commented.

"I saw you a way I never wanted to," I told him. He sulked.

"Oh yeah… I remember…" he muttered. Haruhi laughed.

"He told me about that. I'm sorry," she said.

"Please don't tell me I saw him naked before you did," I asked.

"I'm sorry," she giggled.

"That's great," I sighed. I knew if Akiko knew, he'd ask a very awkward question…

"Which one's bigger?" Minato asked from the door way. I jumped and my face went red.

"I shouldn't mentally end up cursing myself like that…" I muttered.

"Hah, you'd expect Akiko didn't you?" he asked.

"Why the hell are you here?" I shouted, looking at him.

"I got bored and Akiko's at work. Our shifts got switched for this week. So, you gonna answer my question?"

"N-No! That's too embarrassing to even think of…" I muttered, sinking to the floor. He laughed.

"Not to mention you've also," I cut him off.

"Shut up! It was an accident! Just like Tamaki was!" I shouted. He laughed.

"Jeez, how many of us have you seen naked accidentally?" Tamaki teased. My face got hotter.

"I've seen Kyoya naked on purpose, and that doesn't really matter," I said. Minato's face went serious, then curious, and then he laughed when he saw my face.

"I think Honey was more embarrassed about it than you were Tamaki," I muttered. Minato fell over laughing. Kyoya ended up laughing too.

"You've seen the entire club naked?" he shouted.

"Not Haruhi!" I yelled back.

"I'm a girl, so I don't really count in this," she defended herself.

"What the hell did you do with the others?" he shouted at me.

"Well I didn't cheat on Kyoya is that's what you think! God, the twins pulled a prank on me when they did it; Mori's towel fell when he got out of the shower and I went to ask him a question and Honey was changing and I walked in… I also walked in on him to," I said, pointing at Minato; who was laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

"Wh-Which brings me back to my question," Minato said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm not answering that!" I yelled.

"Why not?" he whined.

"It wasn't you, I'll tell you that," I said.

"Hey! I think I already knew that one. If you think about the show size method, it's a tie between these two idiots," Minato said, mentioning to Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya quit laughing and Tamaki's face went red. I shook my head.

"No…" I muttered.

"Huh?" Minato's head perked up and he smirked, crawling over.

"Who then?" he asked.

"I said no!" I yelled.

"Oh come on! I'm gay so it's okay for me to ask," he said.

"Doesn't mean I'll answer."

"I honestly kind of want to know now," Haruhi said, sitting next to me.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki shouted.

"What? Not like I'm going to do anything but mock you with it," she said.

"Things like that can also ruin their self-esteem. That's why I'm not answering," I said.

"You're brother's bigger than me," Minato said.

"Oh lord I didn't want to know that! Gah, Minato!" I shouted, pulling my head between my knees. He laughed again. I leaned over to Haruhi to whisper in her ear.

"He's right about them though, I'm still not going to tell him. Actually three way tie between these two and Mori," I whispered.

"Really?" she whispered back. I nodded.

"What did you just tell her?" Minato and Tamaki shouted.

"None of your damn business! Get out of my face!" I yelled back. Haruhi looked up at the clock and stood.

"Tamaki, we have to go now," she said.

"Hm? Oh, right," he nodded. Haruhi went to their room to change. Minato got closer to my face.

"What did you say?" he shouted. I pushed him away.

"Dude, personal bubble!" I yelled.

"We'll be back later," Tamaki said, walking around us with Haruhi.

"Bye you two," Kyoya said, sitting on the couch.

"Come on! Just tell!" Minato pushed.

"No! Why does it matter?"

"I just wanna know!"

"No!"

"Kyoya, help me?" Minato asked, looking at him.

"I'm entertained by you two just arguing over it," he smiled. I sighed, laying back on the floor.

"I just realized you have a black eye. What the hell did you do to him?" Minato asked me.

"He tickled me and I kneed his eye," I told him.

"Oh. Who is it?"

"Three people are kind of tied from what I remember," I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Which three?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Go home."

"Come on! I'm begging you!" he whined.

"No! Go home."

"I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't doubt it if Haruhi told Tamaki in the car. I bet if she did he'd tell me!"

"Then wait and find out," I told him, sitting back up.

"But I don't want to wait," he whined. I sighed, crossing my legs.

"Guess," I told him.

"You said three way tie, so I'm guessing the three tallest guys of the group?"

"Akiko doesn't count either," I told him.

"So Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya. If those two were a part of it then why not say anything?"

"Because Mori would be embarrassed. Surprisingly, I know him really well. Not as well as Kyoya; but almost."

"Oh, well I'm going home now. Bye," he said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Three way tie hm?" Kyoya asked.

"It's not like I asked you all to get naked. It was an accident to see the others like that," I said quickly. He laughed.

"Oh, I kind of knocked over your box of contacts last night while Tamaki was trying to get me into bed- Wow that sounds weird…"

"It does, and that's fine. I actually found glasses I liked just in case. I'll just have to call in another box."

"Alright. So if you don't mind my asking; why are you pushing off talking about actually getting married? Wouldn't be easier to talk about it now and see what we can try to plan out before I graduate?" he asked, walking over to help me off the floor. I took his hand and got up.

"Because things don't always go as planned. I mean their wedding is in three weeks and she's two months pregnant."

"I see what you mean; but three weeks and we'll be back together in our own apartment," he smiled, kissing my cheek. I smiled back.

"Do you want anything to eat? I know how you are, if you're worried about me you won't eat."

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked, holding my wrist when I tried to walk away.

"Not yet, I woke up when Tamaki walked in. I'm still in sweats and a tank top," I said, looking down at my pajamas. He chuckled lightly and smiled.

"You still look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks. I'll change and cook something," I smiled, about to walk down the hall when he caught my wrist again.

"You don't have to," he said.

"You can't cook. Last time you did, you burnt it. We had to leave all day and leave the window open so the smell would leave the house," I giggled. He sighed and smiled a little.

"I'd rather go out with you, spend the day together. Plus, it's almost noon anyways; we've been here since ten. Well, I've been here since ten and I'm sure you'd like to get out too."

"If you want, I don't mind. It'd be nice to get out of here for once, without Tamaki anywhere to bother us. Let me get changed real quick."

"I could help you," he smirked.

"Not our apartment. You can wait another three weeks. Nice try," I smiled teasingly back and walked to the room to change. When I walked back out, he was standing by the door with a smile. I could tell he had been thinking of something; but when I didn't know. If I asked, he probably wouldn't tell me anyways; so I just left it alone and walked to his car with him.


	4. Chapter 4

"You may now kiss the bride."

The six little words that I knew changed Haruhi's and Tamaki's lives as they embraced in a kiss. Actually married together, and three months pregnant. I smiled as they separated from each other and walked back down the aisle, hand in hand. Then Kyoya and I stepped to each other and followed them inside. His tux matched Tamaki's, except for the purple rose that was attached to his pocket. Haruhi had decided to go change into a different dress for the reception so she could move around and breathe. We sat at a table with Tamaki as we waited for Haruhi and everyone else began to come in.

"I'm so happy for you two! We're officially siblings now!" I squealed, hugging Tamaki from the chair I was sitting in next to him. He laughed and hugged back.

"Thank you. We're happy too. Really glad you two agreed to be up there with us," he said.

"Why wouldn't we be? We're all family," I smiled, letting go of him. Haruhi came back in a light red dress and sat on the other side of Tamaki. She smiled.

"I can finally breathe," she laughed. Tamaki leaned over and kissed her and I smiled. They were just so adorable, and I was glad that they were happy. It was like seeing our parents be happy all over again.

They received their gifts, cut the cake, and ended up leaving before anyone else to go to. People were laughing, talking, and dancing. Once it got time where everyone was gone; I stayed back to help clean up. I was taking trash out and ran into Mori.

"Hey Mori. Did you have fun today?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"You look nice too," he said, taking the bags from my hands to put them in the dumpster.

"Thanks. Hikarou and Kaoru picked it out."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"So, how are you dealing with being away from Honey?"

He froze for a second and looked at me a little astonished.

"You're the first person to ask me that," he said quietly. I blinked and raised a brow, confused.

"Really? I would have figured everyone would have been asking you."

He nodded, "I'm doing fine. Rieko is taking good care of him so I'm not that worried. He's happy with her."

"I see. Why don't you find someone then?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. I put my hand on my hip and smiled.

"Maybe if you weren't so hard to walk up to and talk to someone might actually come along. Try and smile a little when you greet someone. You don't have to say anything, just give them your small 'hello' smile like you always give me. It's not that hard is it?"

"I guess not. So do you and Kyoya have plans for later?"

"Well, I need to bring my things back from Tamaki's apartment to mine."

"I see your cheek is better."

"Yeah…"

"Weren't you scared? Sorry, I shouldn't be asking," he said, shutting his mouth quickly. I smiled and shook my head.

"No; because I knew if Kyoya wasn't drunk, he wouldn't have really done that. When you're drunk, you don't realize how much strength you're using or even what you're doing."

"Glad you don't over think things like that."

"People have downfalls too you know. Nobody is perfect," I told him, before turning to walk away. First week of May, and I knew I had a busy month ahead of me with the company. More meetings and planning on expanding to America. When I found Kyoya, he was talking with one of the twins. Kaoru; who also handed him something. I raised a brow and stepped closer, putting my chin on his shoulder.

"What do you have there?" I asked, folding my hands behind my back. Kyoya held the bundle he had in his hand away.

"Oh; just something to use as a way to get what I want," he smirked.

"Blackmail? I like that idea. For who?" I asked.

"You," Kaoru snickered. I felt my face get hot when I realized that those were the pictures I helped the boys with. I stepped back.

"Why would you need blackmail on me?" I asked, trying to stay confident in this scenario.

"You have some on me, now I have some on you," he said. I tilted my head to the side.

"I have blackmail on you?"

"Yes. You do but you don't realize it yet, which is a good thing."

"Kaoru come on!" Hikarou shouted from a car.

"Coming! Bye guys see you later," Kaoru said before running off. Kyoya took my hand and we got into his car. He put the pictures in my bag in the back.

"I'd hate to see something happen to that dress," he said with a slight smirk.

"It's cute isn't it?' I giggled. He had the same look in his eye all day when he saw me in this. Maybe just a little more teasing once we got home and he'd snap. He may have a lot of self control; but I know exactly what to do to make him just forget it and lose it all.

"It is. The twins knew exactly what they had planned before they even talked to you about it," he said, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. I tapped his knee.

"Don't act like you're going to choke the wheel now."

"You got everything from their apartment you had over there last night right?" he asked.

"Yeah, most of it. What I was in last night is in the bag in the backseat."

"Good."

"Why?" I asked teasingly. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"No specific reason."

"I can't believe it's almost eight already. It'll be dark by the time we get home," I smirked. He was stopped by a red light and looked at me, a tint of darkness in his eyes.

"Must you be so tempting right now? I'm trying to drive," he growled. I smiled wider and nodded.

"It's fun to see you struggle. Green light," I told him, looking forward and rubbed under my eye.

"But must you want to tonight? I was up since five because Haruhi couldn't sleep. She was stressing about today; and I told her it's not good for her nor the baby."

"You're the one who's doing the teasing."

"I'll end up paying for it later won't I?"

"That depends. If not later, in the morning."

"Ugh, so persistent."

"You started all of this."

"Actually the dress was because of the twins. I either had to agree, or they'd make it worse. You know that."

"Yes; but now you're going along with what they planned out."

"I guess you have a point there. You don't have classes tomorrow though," I smirked. He raised a brow and looked at me when he got to another light.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Only twice since I got back? Twice over the three years we were separated? I shouldn't really be able to count how many times Kyoya," I smirked.

"That's obviously the commoner in you speaking."

"You'd be surprised how much more fun commoners have than the rich."

"I'm slowly learning."

"My knowledge in being a commoner and your natural 'talent' as some of the guys I used to hang around with would call it makes a good thing to have with a relationship like ours and Tamaki's and Haruhi's so we don't get bored."

"You have a point. Ever since Tamaki met Haruhi and you he's been having a lot more fun than he thought could happen."

"You can't deny you haven't."

"I'm not. I'm just saying."

"I'll hold off on the teasing till we get home," I said, finding his hidden message. Mentioning Tamaki as a reference in a conversation at times like these usually meant to try and avoid something that started the topic.

When we got home and inside, there was no hesitation of Kyoya pulling me along with him to the bedroom. I giggled at first, and ended up moaning like usual. He always had his ways, and he liked it that way.

He laid next to me and pulled me close to him; pulling the sheets over us.

"I know I have no classes tomorrow, but I planned on spending the day doing something different with you. A day out of the apartment. How about a beach day?"

"Beach day?"

"Yeah. I noticed when you came back from Florida you got a few new bathing suits too," he smiled, kissing my cheek. I smiled back and nodded.

"They were cute so I decided to get them. I'm just glad the scars on my back are fading away finally."

"The scars will, but the burns won't go away so quickly; be glad they were minor burns."

"Minor? They lasted nearly fifteen years."

"Major wouldn't be going away," he said, kissing my nose. I yawned and he smiled as I put my head onto his shoulder to fall asleep.

-Kyoya's POV-

Mitsuki soon fell asleep and I held her closer. I couldn't help but think about what Ryuki had said to me during class last week after he heard what had happened on Tamaki's birthday.

_"Hey Kyoya, I heard about the little fight you had with Mitsuki," Ryuki said, pulling a chair next to me in the library._

_"Fight?" I asked._

_"Well, I guess you don't exactly remember what happened since you were drunk," he said slyly with a smirk._

_"That was an accident," I corrected him, keeping my voice down and calm._

_"Really now? Is that what you call it when you try to choke your girlfriend?" he pushed. I bit my tongue and glared at him from the corner of my eye. I could see a sly smirk on his face. He was toying with me._

_"What kind of game are you trying to play at?" I asked, looking back at my book to study. He chuckled lightly._

_"Game? Oh, it's hardly a game when it's the truth. Just be glad you didn't say something you didn't mean," he said, his face completely serious when I looked at him._

_"Why?" I asked, slightly puzzled._

_"Being a psychology major, I know that drunken actions and words are just sober thoughts," he told me. I noticed a small hint of a smirk. Then he sighed and shrugged and partially frowned at me._

_"We wouldn't want her to find that out now do we?" he asked, getting up._

_"Is that all you wanted?" I asked. He smiled as he walked away._

Mitsuki sighed in her sleep and shifted, turning onto her other side so her back faced me. I laid on my side as well and held her closer, hoping that Ryuki wouldn't bring up that conversation to her.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I woke up to Kyoya's alarm clock beeping. I sighed a bit and was about to turn over when I felt Kyoya move and heard the alarm clock hit the wall and pieces hit the ground.

"That damn annoying thing always waking me up… Damn Tamaki for programming it and not telling me how to turn it off," he muttered, laying back down. I let out a breathy laugh and rubbed my face.

"You could have just unplugged it when you weren't using it. Or unplug it in the first place and it'll go back to its original settings and tell Tamaki you broke it," I told him.

"Either way I'm tired of it."

"It's broken now."

"I know. That's the whole purpose of throwing it at the wall after he left and you came back."

"I hope you wouldn't throw a kid like that."

"Now you bring up kids?"

"Don't start with me."

"You started it this time," he muttered as he pulled the blanket back over himself and rolled over. The blanket came off of me and I turned to him, yanking on it.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"We're both naked moron. Be glad no one else lives here and can just walk in, or would you prefer someone to walk in and see me laying here naked?"

"It's five in the morning. I don't think anyone is going to walk in. No one else has a key here anyways. Just go back to sleep."

"I would if you weren't being a blanket whore Kyoya."

"Maybe if you weren't so demanding in the morning," he started and stopped, rolling over and pinning me to the bed; his lips on my neck nibbling lightly. I bit my lip and tried to push him off.

"Don't start a sentence like that and then do something like that. I just wanted the blanket, not a full body cover."

"You know, rejection hurts sometimes from you."

"Well get over it."

"Fine. Pillow whore," he smirked and rolled off and pulling me to him under the blanket.

"Maybe if you weren't always moving around in your sleep I'd use you as a pillow."

"Well then, get over it."

I sighed and closed my eyes with my head on his chest, "You can be so rude at times."

"As can you."

"Just go back to bed."

"Actually I have some things to do before we go to the beach today," he muttered. I groaned.

"You were being serious?"

"It's not like I'm asking you to jump in a pool."

"I still can't swim idiot."

"I know. I just thought it'd be nice to get away from others. They wouldn't suspect us to be at a beach don't you think?"

"Genius. I'm going back to sleep," I said, cuddling under the blanket as he got up. He stumbled a bit at he walked to his drawers for clothes.

"Don't fall," I giggled lightly. He looked back at me and rolled his eyes. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower and I yawned. I got comfortable again and realized it was kind of weird to be sleeping alone now. I shrugged it off as I fell asleep again.

I was woken up by someone tickling my feet. Instantly, I kicked.

"Ow," the person muttered. I sat up and looked to see it was Mori with Honey in the room. I held the blanket up and to me as I felt my face warm up.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" I yelled. Honey jumped back a bit and Mori stood, holding his nose.

"We wanted to see how you're doing cause you weren't answering your phone," Honey said.

"Oh… It's on silent when I sleep these days," I told him, trying to smile a bit; but ended up yawning. Honey crawled up into the bed and sat with me.

"Kyoya says you two are going to go to the beach soon. Don't get burnt okay?" he smiled. I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

"I'll be sure to put sun screen on," I said tiredly.

"Let's go Mitskuni. She needs to change," Mori said, stepping half way out the door. Honey jumped off the bed and followed him.

"Let's go see if Reiko is awake now!" Honey squealed as they left. I heard the door close and Kyoya stepped in.

"I knew if it was Honey waking you, you'd be in a good mood," he smiled, sitting on the edge.

"Will you get me clothes?" I asked, laying forward; pretty much folding my body. He nodded, leaning over to kiss my shoulder quickly before getting up to find me some clothes. I wrapped the sheet around me and stood up, stepping up behind him to put my arms around him.

"You can't keep me up all night tonight. I have a meeting tomorrow with your dad and Tamaki's dad."

"That's fine. It's only seven, so we'll be back say around nine? Have more than our usual three hours at the beach this time since we won't be with any of the others," he said, handing me a blue and white floral designed bikini and one of his shirts to use as a cover. I slipped on the bottoms, blushing slightly when I dropped the covers; but I had no reason to really be embarrassed. When I went to put the top on, he helped me. I felt his finger lightly trace the old scars before I put his shirt on and grabbed some shorts to put on.

"So why the sudden interest in the beach Kyo-kun?" I asked teasingly as we walked out to his car.

"Not much of an interest in the beach than the interest of having you alone to myself in a place where no one knows who we are," he told me. I smiled a bit.

"Don't be getting any funny ideas about proposals and stuff again. Like I said, not until after you get out of college," I told him. He smiled back as we got in the car.

"The commoner in you has really come back out since we all graduated from Ouran. My father is surprised by you. Someone who spent her last year at Ouran, and only went for half a year because she already had her credits. Went to other public schools, and hasn't even taken a business class; and owning the entire Takashi Toy company. And to top it all off, to have a past like that and be a woman who's as bright and strong as you are."

"Sometimes your dad can be really sexist, you know that?"

"I know; but in all honesty you'd surprise anyone with your background."

I just nodded and looked out the window.

"Anyways, I wasn't planning on proposing. Not yet anyways. It's at least good to be thinking and talking about it. Surprisingly, you brought it up this time. Slowly talking yourself into it?" he teased. I glared playfully.

"Oh shut up. Things may not be different at first, beside the fact I'll have your last name; but when a baby is involved…"

"That's what you're worried about the most?"

"It's a 'what if' situation. Like, what if I start getting sick during winter again? What if the company crashes? What if I'm not a good mother?" I asked, saying the last part quickly.

"We'll find a way to make it better, or we'll move for you to get better. If the company crashes, then you still know how to get by as a- a normal person. And as for being a mother," he said, looking at me, "You'll be fine. It's an instinctual thing, not something you have to worry about it. Once again, you brought it up."

"Oh just shut up and drive why don't you?! Jeez, get off my back about it. You have about five months till you graduate. I'm sure you can wait."

"Actually, they cut it. I got ahead in the weeks Tamaki was staying here."

"So how long now?"

"A month per week, so about two months now I'll be graduating."

"And you didn't tell me this until now?!" I shouted at him, looking at him with a death glare. He stopped at a red light and smiled charmingly at me, the smile I hadn't seen in a long time. Probably since before I left, which meant he had something up his sleeve; and now I was worried.

"I knew you'd react this way. I wanted to surprise you with it."

"If you knew I was going to react this way… Why the hell would you surprise me with it?!"

"Because, then I get my way a lot quicker than you think. Which obviously pisses you off. I want to know why," he said, pulling into a parking lot of a convenient store. His smile was gone, and his eyes hinted of seriousness. I swallowed and looked down at my hands on my lap.

"Well… I just… I don't know, I don't want to rush into anything so quickly."

"Rush into anything? Mitsuki Ren Takashi, you really think that's something to worry about? We've been together for how long? Answer me," he ordered me. I looked at him, realizing that his apartment number was our anniversary date.

"You ass! Three and a half years, and you specially requested that apartment didn't you?! I should hit you!" I shouted, slamming my fists against the arm rest that was also a holding compartment to the car. He put his hands over mine, and held them tightly. I could tell he was slightly angry and scared at the same time.

"Mit-Chan, calm down. I didn't know you hadn't figured that out yet. It's just two days after your birthday remember?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid… I knew that…. Let go."

"You blew up on me, I'm not letting go until you calm down."

I just smirked at him, "And you showed me a small sample of your old selfish side. I must say, seeing you say such things surprises me."

"It does? If you haven't noticed, I've been selfish a lot more than you've noticed."

"What do you mean by that? Besides the fact you constantly try to force yourself on me," I teased.

"I know you're teasing, but that's actually a factor in it. I'm taking you away to the beach to have you alone to myself. I made you move in with me when you got back home to keep you with me instead of at your parents. Also, I had asked Tamaki to find you after class to make you join the club… I knew you wouldn't say yes to me; but he'd force you into it until you said yes, I'm just glad you met Haruhi before hand."

I stayed silent for a minute and then fake smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sometimes, I want to hit you; but then I remember that I love you. Now, drive to the beach."


	5. Chapter 5

~Mitsuki's POV~

It was the day before Kyoya's graduation from college, and I rolled out of bed since he was at school. I was about to change into clean clothes for the day when I had the sudden urge to puke. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet. Once I was done I sat back against the wall, thinking about how I could get sick. I cooked dinner last night; so it couldn't have been food poisoning. I hadn't eaten yet either, and I haven't done anything to upset my stomach. I started to think a bit further and gasped.

"Shit…." I muttered. I got up and changed into a loose shirt and shorts before running over to Haruhi and Tamaki's apartment. I knocked on the door and Tamaki answered.

"Hey! What- You don't look happy… What's wrong? Haruhi's sleeping. Her tummy is starting to show and it's so cute!" he said, getting off track as he started to dream over having a baby. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Did Kyoya tell you any secrets lately? About me and him? And Haruhi's stomach has been showing for a month now. You should be looking into moving into a house and setting up a nursery!" I scolded him. He looked at me slightly worried.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yes. Now, did he?"

"Well… There was two of them; but I promised him I wouldn't tell you. I'm sorry Mitsuki…" he sighed. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Tamaki Suoh, I'm only looking for one secret. One that could potentially change my and Kyoya's lives."

"Well… Both of them deal with that. I'll let you guess, cause it's not really telling you if you guess it. I don't lie very well to you either…"

"Fair enough. Did Kyoya ever forget to use a condom this past month?" I asked. His face went blank, and he blinked once.

"Neither of them deal with that….." he said quietly. I felt my eyes open wider than they already were.

"You tell him anything, I will hurt you. Mark my words Suoh!" I told him. He nodded, putting his hands in front of him for defense. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him.

"If you are… You know… Don't keep it from him. You know he'll be happy about it. That's why he's been trying so hard in school to get a head so it can happen," he told me.

"I know… But first I have to make sure I am or not. I'll see you later," I said, getting free from his grip and walking back home. When I got to my door, Ryuki was on his way out.

"No class for you today?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head no.

"No. I graduate in a few months. Not tomorrow like Kyoya. What was all that about just now? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine; but I have to talk to Kyoya about something serious later."

"Serious? Are you thinking about breaking up with him? Is this about Tamaki's birthday party? He didn't mention that in the mind when drunk, you don't think and what you honestly wanted to say or do comes out right?" he asked. I blinked and looked at him confused.

"What?"

He covered his mouth.

"Oh… I'm sorry! I told him I wouldn't let it slip… Oh, don't let him know I told you please? We were just getting on good terms since you got back."

"You two were on _bad _terms before?" I asked, pressing further.

"Well… Yeah, I guess so. We just never really talked before and now we do," he told me. I nodded, feeling a little worried.

"I won't tell him a thing. I promise."

He smiled, "Thanks you Mit-Chan. I appreciate it."

I turned to walk inside as he started to talk down the stairs. I knew something wasn't right. I went to the bathroom to take a pregnancy test. I set it on the counter and walked out to get cereal to eat as I waited. I looked at the time to realize Kyoya would be home in fifteen minutes. I dumped the rest of the cereal and washed the dishes. I rushed back to the bathroom and grabbed the test looking at it. I bit my lip and stuck it in my pocket and went to the computer. I looked up what Ryuki had just told me about drunken actions. Some of it was true; but I knew Kyoya all too well to know he'd ever think about actually hitting me back. I decided to use Kyoya's family's security base website to do some background research on our neighbor, and ended up finding a few things I could use against him. I smirked when I realized his real intentions. I logged off and turned on the TV as Kyoya walked in, smiling at me.

"You're up. Good, I was hoping you'd be up," he said. I looked at him and smirked.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I want to talk to you about something," he said, his tone turning serious. I tilted my head a bit, growing worried.

"What is it Hun?" I asked as he sat next to me. He took my hands in his.

"Well… A while ago," he started when I got up quickly to go throw up in the sink.

"Mitsuki?! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, rushing over to pull my hair back and rub my back. I rinsed my mouth out and slid down the cabinets, sitting on the floor. He sat next to me, looking at me with worried eyes. I took the test out of my pocket and handed it to him. He looked at it, and blinked. His expression turned to shock as he looked at me. He held it up to show the small pink plus.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about," he said, slightly scared.


	6. Chapter 6

~Mitsuki's POV~

I raised a brow and looked at him.

"What do you mean _this_?" I asked. He sighed.

"I should have told you; but I was afraid that if we both knew there may be a chance, you'd go out and do something and make it seem like there was nothing to worry about," he started, "but a condom broke the night you were switching pills and I wasn't sure…"

I bit my lip. I didn't know whether to be angry with him or upset with him. I wanted to hit him and yell at him, but I also wanted to hug him and tell him it was alright. He graduates tomorrow; it's just this happened before I had thought to be planned. I had the urge to stand up and walk out so I didn't hurt him; but it was time to stop acting like a child now. I looked at him and could tell he felt sorry. I leaned closer to him and put my arms around him, sitting in his lap.

"Well, we're sure now aren't we? Look, Kyoya baby, you wanted this to happen sooner so you worked so hard in school to graduate sooner. So who cares if we're twenty-one? Like Mom says, it's like we've been together our whole lives. Why do you look so down?" I asked. He smiled a bit and I kissed his cheek.

"Have you talked to Ryuki lately?" he asked.

"Kyoya, I know you. You'd never hit me or even think about hitting me. You were drunk and probably thought I was Tamaki. I know you'd hit him given the chance."

"He said he wouldn't tell you."

"He told me not to tell you. That kid… Kyoya, something not right with him. At all. I don't know whether it's because of his background, or because I might have hit him too hard in high-school."

Kyoya laughed, "Either one. I don't exactly like him."

I smiled.

"You don't have to like him. I don't like him either; but guess what we'll be doing tomorrow night after you graduate?"

"Oh, about that. My father is wanting to have a celebration dinner party at his house."

I groaned, "Do we have to tell him?"

"It'd be best to tell everyone then instead of separate times don't you think?"

"You have a point… Okay, the day after we'll house hunt. I'm not living next door to Ryuki while pregnant. He may end up dead."

"Deal," he said, kissing my neck, "What about wedding plans?"

"By the time that's all sorted this kid will be here. Let's wait till after. Or make it legal before, and the wedding after."

"I like that idea better."

"I thought you would."

Kyoya lightly chuckled as he rested a hand on my stomach.

"I love you Mitsuki."

"I love you too Kyoya. Now let me up, I have to make a doctors' appointment to figure out how far I am," I said, trying to get up. He helped me up and went for the phone first.

"I'll call and make it for this afternoon. You go take a shower. Honestly, you need one," he said. I gave him an annoyed look and nodded.

"Okay." I walked to the bathroom and started the shower. I heard Tamaki walk in; but ignored the conversation as I got in the shower.

-Kyoya's POV-

Mitsuki had just walked in the bathroom when Tamaki walked in, uninvited like always.

"Kyoya! How was school?" he asked.

"Fine, like usual. Do you need something?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something. Mit came over and asked about secrets…"

I raised a brow. I already knew what this was about; but I wanted to see what had happened while I was at school.

"Oh? She did?" I asked. He nodded and scratched his head.

"You see, she asked if you had told me any secrets and I said you told me two but I couldn't tell her; but if she was to guess, I can't lie well to her…"

"And?"

"Well, she didn't guess ether of them… I'm not sure if she told you; but she might be… Um… Pregnant."

I chuckled lightly and nodded.

"I already knew this. We just talked about it."

Tamaki looked at me stunned.

"Well is she?!" he asked.

"We don't know. We're going to the doctors later, which is why I'm trying to make a call," I told him flatly.

"Well if she is, let us know!" he said excited.

"If she is or not, we'll let you guys know. How is Haruhi?"

"She's alright. Sleeping still. Happy to be graduating tomorrow?"

"Very. Are you planning on moving soon?"

"Yeah… We were thinking about moving back to America."

"America? Wow."

"Yeah. If we do, we'd come visit for sure!" he smiled. I nodded.

"When do you think you two will move out of these apartments?" he asked, leaning against the small bar. I shrugged.

"She wants to look for houses after tomorrow."

"Think you may move out of Japan too?"

"If she wants… Also depending if she might get sick during winter again or not. She says she's been fine during those times when in Florida."

Tamaki nodded and stood straight as Mitsuki walked out in seats and a sweater. She looked pale.

"Mitsuki? Are you alright?" I asked. She started to stumble toward me before she fainted. Tamaki caught her.

"You should call an ambulance instead of a doctor… She's burning up," he said. I dialed the number, and they were here to get her soon after. They told me to follow behind in my own car so we'd have a way to get home.

"Tamaki I'll call you if I need you," I told him before getting in my car. He nodded and walked back to his apartment as I followed behind. I walked in and was stuck in the waiting room as they took her in. A doctor walked over to ask a few questions.

"We'll figure out what's wrong with her soon, we promise. You're really worried; what's your relationship with her? And her name?" he asked. I bit my thumb nail as I rested my elbows on my legs and could feel them shaking.

"Her name is Mitsuki Ren Takeshi… I'm her boy- fiancée. Please, she's pregnant," I told him. He nodded and followed the others into the hall the others had taken her too. I started thinking about what could have been wrong. It was August, and was starting to get cold again. If that was it and she was going to start getting sick again… I hoped it might have been something she ate or because she couldn't keep anything down with her morning sickness.

Three hours later, that felt like forever, the same doctor walked out. He looked slightly stressed and tired. He walked over to me and smiled.

"She's fine. Low blood sugar and an empty stomach because of the baby. She's about two months along, seven weeks tomorrow. I've also looked at her records where she gets sick over winter… I would say you two should go somewhere warm, but unless you have a boat it may not be possible. She shouldn't get on a plane. Oh, and I forgot to ask; who are you?" he asked, chuckling a bit before continuing before I could speak, "Though, I'm pretty sure I know who you are. Kyoya Ootori correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. Miss Takeshi owns this hospital, and we have heard about you twos' relationship. I see things are well then?"

"Yes sir, they are. I didn't know she owns this hospital," I said, slightly surprised. He nodded.

"Yes, as of two weeks ago. Its slightly surprising to me though, that she'd be with the youngest Ootori."

I stayed silent and gave him a look that scared him.

"Can I go see her now?" I asked flatly. He nodded.

"Yes you may. Room three twelve."

He walked away as I walked through the doors to find her room. I knocked and stepped in. She was awake and smiled over at me.

"Sorry about that scare… I haven't been able to keep anything down today, though I only ate cereal right before you got home," she told me. I stepped over and sat in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'll make you something for when you get up and feel like you can eat when we go back home," I told her; taking her hand, and rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand. She smiled and rested her head back on the pillows, putting her other hand on her stomach.

"They ran a test, and its definite… There's going to be a little one running around," she said softly. I smiled and leaned up to her, and kissed her slowly.

"I'm glad. I really am; but… Your health issues… Did you lie to me?" I asked. She swallowed and looked away, ignoring my question. I squeezed her hand lightly.

"Mitsuki… Did you lie to me?" I repeated.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.


End file.
